


Everythin's Shiny

by littlebirdtoldme



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdtoldme/pseuds/littlebirdtoldme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles based on Firefly. Relationships and ships will vary, and updated at irregular times. Each chapter is a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“River?”  
She didn’t turn at the sound of her name. Didn’t open her eyes, either. There was no need to. She was laying on her bed, flat on her back, hands clasped on her stomach, her breathing slow and steady.  
She heard footsteps towards her, and felt a shift in her centre of gravity as a weight pressed on the side of her bed. She sighed.  
“Simon, I’m fine. I’m just thinking,” she said with a hint of exasperation, her eyes still shut.  
Her brother placed a hand on hers. Her eyes fluttered open, and Simon was smiling down at her. She had to smile back: Simon was impossible to be mad at. Mostly.  
River sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, studying her brother’s face. “You need to tell me something,” she said. It wasn’t a question.  
Simon’s mouth opened slightly, as if to ask a question, but then he smiled and shook his head slightly. Getting a straight answer from his meimei was never an easy task; it’d be simpler not to try.  
“You’re right. As usual.”  
“Tell me.”  
Simon hesitated, but River gave him a slight nudge with her foot. “C’mon, it’s only words. Ain’t so hard.”  
“It’s about Kaylee.”  
“You like her.” Again, it wasn’t a question.  
“I do.”  
“D’you love her?”  
“I… don’t know, River. Love is…”  
“Complicated,” she finished for him, and Simon smiled and nodded.  
River stood and walked silently to the ladder leading out of her bunk. Simon got to his feet, uncertain, watching her. “Where are you going?”  
“Engine room.” River paused halfway up the ladder and looked Simon in the eye. “If Kaylee’s gonna be spending more ‘n’ more time around here, I oughtta tell her how to fix that air filter she’s been cussing out the past few days.” She shot him a childlike grin. “Don’t wanna give my brother’s girlfriend a reason to be annoyed at me, do I?”  
The look of shock on Simon’s face made River laugh as she climbed out of her bunk.  
“She isn’t – I’m not – we don’t –” he sputtered out, River’s laughter echoing back through the corridor as she raced off.  
“She’s not my… Girlfriend…” Simon insisted to himself, although he had to admit he liked the way the word sounded.  
“Who ain’t your girlfriend?” A bright voice asked from above him, and his head shot up to see the faces of both River and Kaylee grinning upside down at him from the doorway.  
“River!” He shouted, but he couldn’t hide the smile in his voice. He clambered up the ladder and the girls took off, hand in hand, racing down the corridor, with chiming laughter bouncing back at Simon.  
He smiled to himself before running after the pair. He had wanted to get River home: finally, it seemed, he had succeeded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaylee ficlet written as a response to a prompt meme on tumblr. "You were trying to reach for a box of cereal and a whole shelf’s-worth of cereal boxes fell on you here let me help”

Almighty crashes were hardly a rare thing to hear on board the Serenity, but when they came from the kitchen and were joined by a high pitched yell of surprise, even Jayne had to be somewhat concerned.

Pushing open the door, he was halted suddenly in his tracks. Not by anything physical, but he wasn’t certain that the cereal boxes were supposed to be in a huge pile on the floor. At least, last time he had left them like that, Mal had chewed him out something rotten. It was only when a slender hand shot out from the boxes that Jayne put two and two together.

“…Kaylee?”

  
“Jayne?” The cereal boxes called out. Well, it was more likely to be Kaylee, but it certainly seemed like it was coming from the boxes. “Uh… Could ya lend me a hand, d’you think?”

  
Jayne chuckled to himself and jogged over to the heaving pile of boxes. He grabbed hold of the hand that was waving from the floor and pulled a more-than-slightly disheveled Kaylee to her feet. She beamed at him. “Thanks, Jayne!” she said, bubbly and lively as ever. “I was just trynna reach the top shelf and - well, you can probably guess the rest.”

“Uh huh. Didn’t’cha learn from the toolbox incident?”

  
“I guess not,” she said sheepishly. Jayne frowned slightly. “What?” she asked, suddenly self concious.

  
“You gotta little somethin’…” he brushed a piece of cereal from Kaylee’s hair, and let it fall to the floor with the almost forgotten boxes. She put a hand to her hair and laughed.

  
“Seems I gotta lotta little somethin’s!” she grinned. She turned and almost skipped out the door, but paused just before disappearing from sight.

  
“Thanks, Jayne,” she said, for once complete sincerity, before she continued round the corner towards the bunks.

  
Jayne stared down at the pile of cereal boxes, wondering if he ought to clear them up. She almost made it worth it.


End file.
